The Case of The Missing Duelists
by featherkitten
Summary: Set after Yami is gone. Duelists have mysteriously been going missing.
1. Love, siblings and something in the sand

I don't own Yugi Oh or Martin Mystery.

* * *

Tea sighed. Things just weren't the same without him. Ever since Atem left it felt like something was missing. Sure she had and loved her boyfriend Yugi but it still felt like there was a hole in her heart. She would never know what could have been.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Tea replied.

"Oh don't pretend," Mai answered. "It's a boy isn't it?" Tea blushed. "Tell me all about him."

"It's complicated," she replied sure that Mai wouldn't understand.

"Oh, come on! It's obviously bugging you why not get it off your chest?" Mai asked. Tea sighed again.

"Well ever since Atem left it I've been feeling like something's missing like there's a hole in my hear and it can't be patched up."

"Mmmm-hmmm. The love bug can be a horrible thing," Mai said sympathetically.

"I just wish that I didn't have to be struck wondering what could have been," Tea went on."I was just getting to know him too." She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

But then: "Hey guys! You never guess what just happened!" Joey exclaimed as he burst in. "Oh...well if there's anything I can do. Um, I'll just leave now..."

"Hey Wheeler!" Great. Why did Kiaba have to come?

"What?" Joey asked.

"Have you seen Mokuba?" Kiaba asked.

"Maybe he's with Rebecca."

"She hasn't seen him either." He had every right to be worried people have mysteriously been going missing a lot lately never turning up.

"I'm sure that he's probably just found some friends to hang out with and forgot to call you," Joey said. "He'll call you any minute now."

Really Kiaba acts more like Mokuba's father than his brother not that there was anything wrong with that, Joey thought.

That doesn't sound like Mokuba but he has forgotten to call me a few times when hanging out with Rebecca, Kiaba thought. Maybe Wheeler's right.

"Tristin and Duke found something weird buried in the sand!" Joey blurted out."Come on!"

"I hear that stuff like this has been appearing all over Domino City," Rebecca explained. It was some sort of symbol on a stone that had been dug out of the ground.

"Interesting," Professor Hawkins more of the sand was swept away to show a carved picture of a person.

"That's Mokuba!" Kiaba gasped.

* * *

I get a hole in my heart when I read good poetry.


	2. Pointy hair

Martin: Diana look at this!I have our next case!(He stuffs the article about Yugi and his friends finding the rock in her face)

Diana:Martin people go missing all the time the rock is probably just a concidence.

Martin: Di in our line of business there are no concidences. Also look at that guy's hair!

Diana: your not one to talk.

Gava: hair pointy.

Billy: yeah really pointy.

Martin: see! Even they agree with me! (Martin's watch beeps) The Center!

The portal turns out to be in a thorn bush.

Diana:ow!

Once they get there-M.O.M.: your here to investigate a series of disappearances in Domino City.

Martin: I knew it! (He throws up his hands and knocks over a nearby shelf) oops!

M.O.M.:"oops" for the hundreth time in roll! Anyway you will be investigating-

Martin: Yugi Moto King of Games and his friends!

Billy: gee Martin you didn't mention that before.

Martin: I was going to before The Center beeped.

M.O.M.: I suppose you already know what the rest of what I was going to say is.

Martin: they found a rock that looks like Seto Kiaba's- Yugi's arch rival's-little brother Mokuba is in.

M.O.M. opens up the portal and Martin, Diana, Gava and Billy rush though.


	3. Time to duel?

Martin: oh my god your hair is even pointer in person! I am a huge fan!

Yugi: um...

Diana: we're from the center I'm Diana this is Martin, Gava and Billy we're from the Centre.

Tristin: we'll show you where we-

Duke: I found the stone.

Diana: lead the way.

Martin was surprised that when he got a DNA scanner out of his translator that no one seemed surprised but then again Yugi's friends never seemed to notice when Yugi suddenly transformed either.

Diana:well what does it say?

Martin:this rock is used to trap people's souls!

Joey: huh?Why would anyone want to do that?

Martin: it might have not been a person at all! Maybe the monsters want revenge!

Tea:well stranger things have happened to us.

Joey:no way!Nothing stranger than his theory has ever happened to us!

Tea:strange or not does your brother have any enemies ?

Kaiba:not that I know of.

Martin:well duelists have been going missing so in order to track whatever is doing this we might have to become duelists!

Billy:cool!

Gava:Gava no know how to duel.

Martin:relax you can learn. Now onwards to Yugi's grandfather's card shop!

Yugi: wow you really do know a lot about me.

Diana: but what if these rocks are just a coincidence?

Martin: Di in our line of work there are no coincidences.


	4. Decks and Questions

Diana: hurry up Martin!

Martin:don't rush me!Choosing a deck is hard work.

Mai:all you have in your deck so far are attractive female monsters.

Martin:hard but rewarding work.

Billy:I should have some of those in my deck too.

Diana face palms.

Gava:Gava no understand this game.

Yugi:I could teach you if you want.

Martin:a lesson in dueling taught by the king of games?Gava you are so lucky!

Gava:(scratches his head)Gava no see what big deal is.

Martin:he's the king of games!

Diana:can I ask you a few questions?

Kaiba:if it will help get Mokuba back.

Diana:when did you last see Mokuba?

Kaiba:the day before he went missing.

Diana:and did he seem different in anyway?

Kaiba:no.

Martin:you guys are going to miss the duel!

Diana:Martin I'm doing some important questioning here!

Gava:Gava not know how to use the duel disk.

Yugi:I'll show you.


	5. Kidnapping and an explanation

Sorry for the wait I've been busy.

* * *

Martin reluctantly turned away from Gava's lesson with Yugi to find his step sister.

"Hey Diana,your missing a great ?"Diana screamed and Martin turned the corner to find her being kidnapped by someone wearing a dark hood he ran after her with the others following after him having been alerted by Diana's scream.

They caught up with the kidnapper in a cave filled with what looked like people imprisoned in turned around to face them.

"You are all guilty!You use monsters who's souls have been trapped into stones and now cards for your stupid games!Well now all the duelists' souls will be in stone and eventually I will release all the monsters into the world!"

Kiaba:not on my watch!

Kidnapper:I have already finished the incantation!There's nothing that you can do!

Kiaba throws a card at the rock and it lands on the kidnapper instead of Diana.

Diana: well that was technically impossible.


	6. Time to say goodbye

Sorry for that there weren't any card games in this.

* * *

So M.O.M. had managed to find a way to free everyone from the stones.

Martin: Well I guess this is good if any of you lovely ladies want to stay in contact I'll happily give you my contact details.

Mai: your not my type.

Rebecca: I already have my Mokuba.(She kisses Mokuba on the cheek and he blushes)

Tea sighed. She wondered if she would ever get over Yami.

Martin: Yugi I would love a dueling lesson.I'm your biggest fan!

Diana: come on Martin we have to get going. Bye guys.

Gava: Gava still no understand dueling.

Joey: don't worry big guy it's a hard game to understand.

Kaiba: he's just saying that because he's horrible at it.

Joey:says the guy who's been trying to defeat the same person for most of his life!

Tea: you guys let's not ruin this moment by fighting!

Joey: he started it.

Billy: I'm also available if one of you ladies isn't taken.

Diana:(to Kiaba)I just want you to know that I think your dedication to your brother was really sweet and thank you for saving me.

Martin: what were you saying about us having to go?

Diana: Call me!

Joey: hey don't worry you guys knowing our luck we'll meet again one day until then don't be afraid to ask yours truly for dueling advice.

Martin: well your no Yugi but OK.

The End.


End file.
